Zoey Proasheck
Zoey, also known as Zoey Proasheck, under the username Zoeya,' '''or '''Captain Zoey,' has appeared in video series and PvPs, such as Crown Conquest, Duncan's Tekkit series and Trine 2 playthrough with Rythian and Sjin. Later she created her own gaming channel and became a member of the Yogscast. Summary Zoey was the metaphysical existence of rainbows and happiness, an unseen spirit floating through the winds. That is, until she was captured by the Yogscast and literally channeled through the Internet to make people laugh and smile. Those laughs and smiles are now charging a mech that will one day destroy the Earth. But for now, yay rainbows! Biography Zoey is currently in her 20s, is a self-confessed lesbianhttp://zoeyp.tumblr.com/post/44242956582/of-closets-and-boobs, and proud of it. She currently resides in the United Kingdom, and is a vegetarian. She has opinions of herself that she is underweight and very tall, stating she's usually conscious of her height whenever she enters a room, since she is usually the tallest person there. She has social anxiety, and hasn't shown a picture of herself in real life. She has described herself as a perfectionist.http://zoeyp.tumblr.com/post/51645042261/brain-no-worky-how-work-brain Zoey has recently announced that she is dating another woman named Fiona Riches on her livestream on May 30th, 2013http://www.twitch.tv/ZoeyProasheck In-Yogiverse Crown Conquest In Crown Conquest she was partnered up with Rythian and in Round 2 achieved a well-deserved first place.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iybSZHTUkCY Tekkit Zoey appeared early on in Duncan's Tekkit series, showing him around her mushroom village and some of the basics of the forestry mod. She was also mentioned in a stinger, in which Duncan showed the Pong game she had designed with Computercraft. Her mushroom village was later burned to ash during Duncan's epic battle with Sjin, and then completely obliterated by Duncan's nuclear reactor meltdown. Zoey herself was killed in the cross-fire of arrows from their "Archangel's Smite" rings. For the full summary of Zoey's appearance in Rythian's Tekkit series, click here. Scribblenauts Unlimited During her first Scribblenauts Unlimited video, Zoey said that the only reason that she has Scribblenauts is that she got gifted it from someone in the USA and she apologized to people from the UK for not being able to get it. Unless Zoey mentioned people from the UK out of the blue, this is evidence that Zoey comes from the UK. Also, in the New Year's Eve livestream, Rythian mentioned that Zoey was, "...the one actually living in the UK." Further proving that she is English. Also she is left handed. Zoey has just started a Morrowind Let's Play. Due to the fact she is using mods, it has been named Moddowind. Links *YogscastZoey *Facebook *Twitter *Tumblr *Twitch TV Series Current *Morrowind (Solo) (on hiatus) *Scribble Sunday (Scribblenauts Unlimited) (Solo) *Kerbal Space Program (on hiatus) *Blackrock Chronicle: Rising (With Rythian , Teep and Ravs on YogscastRythian) *Magical Diary (on hiatus) *Fez (Solo) *Cry of Fear Co-Op (With Nilesy, on his channel) Finished *Pokemon 3D *Nightmare House 2 *Riot Act *The Cave *Monster Loves You *Blackrock Chronicle: Adventure *Blackrock Chronicle: Rebirth *Donor Doodles *Euro Truck Simulator 2 Upcoming *Fallout: New Vegas *Fallout 4 *Spelunky *Dust: An Elysian Tail *Pokemon Memory Doodles Quotes *"Aaaaaaah!" *"Awesome!" *"Computer! What does the scouter say about his power level? ... It's 604." *(In the mushroom prison) "FISH HARMONICA!!! I ACTUALLY HAVE A FISH HARMONICA IN MY CHEST!!" *"Has the server moved/exploded/left to decay by a crazy wizard on the edge of insanity?" *"Hey good lookins, what's cookins?" *"I had a mushroom village!" *"I have mushrooms!" *"I wear a fez now. Fezes are cool." *"I'm being tongued again" -Livestream 13/12/2012 *"I'm gonna embarrass him further and call him... Boob... Head. Yeah, that'll teach him!" *''Rythian:'' "In-ter-dic-tion torch." Zoey: "Hehe, dick..." *"It's okay, he's a creeper now." *"It is sort of glitching out though--Glitching out though--Glitching out--Glitching out--Glitch--Glitch--Gli--Gli--Gli--Gli--Gli--vweeoop." *"Malmö!" *''Zoey'': "No, YOUR-anium." Rythian: "... Brilliant." *(sung) "Oh magical fez, fallin' through the sky, magical fez landin' on my guy! Oh magical fez, you're a magical fez! Oh magical fez, you're landing on Gomez, aaaand boop!" *"Oh my good gravy!" *"Oh my gosh!" *"Oh my heavens!" *"Rythian, I'm in space! I flew too high and now I'm in space! This is awesome! SPACE!" *"Rythian, I need a wizard wand, now!" *"So, I was down there for, like months, working... While you were out getting drunk." *"This fridge is completely science-free...which means it doesn't work!" *"You're the hero Johto deserves, even if it's not the one it needs right now. They'll fight you, 'cause you can take it, Teep. You're not a hero, you're a silent Tododile, a watchful protector, The Dark Pokemon." *"Run you clever boy!" (To HybridPanda) Trivia *Her surname is not actually Proasheck, which is a portmanteau of "Pro as heck" and came from her Twitter page. *She never read The Three Musketeers *She has a fear of the dark. *Zoey is very creative and has a rich fantasy. She likes the creative sides of games, which is shown in her love of making Minecraft skins and Scribblenauts creations. *Zoey began making YouTube videos on Halloween 2012, beginning with a Let's Play of the horror mod for Half-Life 2, Nightmare House. *She is working to come over her social anxiety and is hoping to be able to put out a picture of herself in 2013. *According to her Tumblr she is in her twenties. *During her first Scribblenauts Unlimited video, Zoey said that the only reason that she has Scribblenauts is that she got gifted it from someone in the USA and she apologized to people from the UK for not being able to get it. Unless Zoey mentioned people from the UK out of the blue, this is evidence that Zoey comes from the UK. *Zoey's star sign is a Leo, as revealed in her first Morrowind video. *Zoey is a fan of Adventure Time, it's hinted in many of her videos. *Also, in the first episode of her Magical Diary series, she mistakenly enters "Prokh" as her last name before promptly correcting it. *In Scribblenauts, her preferred method of solving a puzzle is a giant fan. Which is changed to a giant tesla coil in one of her newer Scribblenauts videos, after a gladiatorial battle between the Fan and Tesla Coil. *According to one of her Donor Doodles video, she is left-handed. *In her A Little Bit of Pokemon 3D Part 1 video, she said her favourite Pokemon is Jigglypuff. She also said she has one in her party in Pokemon Black 2 and/or Pokemon White 2. She never specifies which. She has also played at least one of the second generation Pokemon games. *It has been stated by Zoey that she is a lesbian. She said she likes boobs so much that she doesn't think the term bisexual accurately describes her.http://zoeyp.tumblr.com/post/44242956582/of-closets-and-boobs *Zoey said on her Twitter that Moddowind will continue when she gets a new computer, also she is going to start a Fallout New Vegas playthrough when she has the new computer. *Zoey's natural hair colour is brown.http://zoeyp.tumblr.com/post/45939815183/do-you-have-any-idea-why-everyone-everything-perfect *Zoey's favorite color is purple. *During the third episode of Duncan's Tekkit series he zoomed in on Zoey, who was using an EE ring to throw snowballs up into the air, showing she did have some experience with EE before The Tekkit Adventures. *Zoey's favorite Disney princess is Rapunzel, and her favorite song from Tangled is "When Will My Life Begin". However, Zoey stated on Tumblr that if she could be any Disney princess, she would be Mulan *According to Nicholas Buccino or rather Daltos, one of Daltos' videos posted a year ago which is the pokemon.wmv, the description says that the custom Pokémon faces were hand oil painted by resident Dutch impressionist, Zoeya. This leads us to think that Zoey may have some Dutch origin according to Daltos but lives in the UK and has British nationality. The video of Daltos has been removed because of user Shopro's copyright claims. *She really likes Star Wars. Which is made really clear on her Tumblr, Twitter and some of her videos. *Zoey tries to swear as little as possible in her videos, because she doesn't want to offend anyone. Not swearing can be hard for her while playing horror games. *As of now, Zoey has said two sentences with words which can be found 'offensive'. These sentences are: "Oh god what was that...", In 'Nightmare House 2 Part 1' and "Aah! What the f*ck-What the f*ck!", in 'Cry of Fear Part 1'. *On Halloween 2012, she released a photo of herself with a googly eye covering her face. It can be found here. *She posted on her tumblr that she will reveal a picture of her face on February 30th as a joke. *She has also stated on Tumblr that her birthday is February 30th, as a joke. *She is a huge fan of Dota 2. *Zoey has appeared in Panda's yogcraft series, where she confuses him for Rythian after crashing into his bamboo field. *Her dream Pokemon team is comprised of Milotic, Jumpluff, Scrafty, Jigglypuff, Gengar and Miltank. *She seems to be a Doctor Who fan (proven by various references in multiple series) and in recent Blackrock Chronicles: Rising videos, it has become apparent she is a Time Lord, as she has a Sonic Screwdriver, a TARDIS, and has regenerated twice (first after the nuke at Blackrock, then again after the TARDIS exploded). Gallery Zoey Prokhorova.png|Zoey's Current Avatar Zoey.png|Zoey's previous avatar. Zoey twitch.tv.png zoeycover.jpg|Zoey's Facebook cover. Zoey at halloween.jpg|A picture of herself Zoey posted at Halloween. Zoeya.png|Zoey's Minecraft skin. Zoey Cartoon.jpg|Zoey as she appears in the Minecraft Christmas song Zoey_Proasheck.png BDeBntaCEAEgbGo.png ZoeyBanner.png|Zoey's Youtube Banner References http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=45y57kx2IPU Category:People Category:Yogscast Category:Goon Category:Zoey Proasheck